Chile (Bernardo O'Higgins)
Chile led by Bernardo O'HigginsChile is a custom civilization by LeugiPatria Grande, with contributions from Tomatekh and Irkalla. This mod requires Brave New World or Gods and KingsG&K Version. Note that Unique Attributes are identical.. Overview Chile Chile is an American country in the south-west point of South America occupying a long, narrow strip of land between the Andes mountains to the east and the Pacific Ocean to the west. It borders Peru to the north, Bolivia to the northeast, Argentina to the east, and the Drake Passage in the far south. Chilean territory includes the Pacific islands of Juan Fernández, Salas y Gómez, Desventuradas, and Easter Island in Oceania. Chile also claims about 1,250,000 square kilometres (480,000 sq mi) of Antarctica, although all claims are suspended under the Antarctic Treaty. Chile's northern desert contains great mineral wealth, principally copper. The relatively small central area dominates in terms of population and agricultural resources, and is the cultural and political center from which Chile expanded in the late 19th century when it incorporated its northern and southern regions. Southern Chile is rich in forests and grazing lands, and features a string of volcanoes and lakes. The southern coast is a labyrinth of fjords, inlets, canals, twisting peninsulas, and islands. Spain conquered and colonised Chile in the mid-16th century, replacing Inca rule in northern and central Chile, but failing to conquer the independent Mapuche that inhabited south-central Chile. After declaring its independence from Spain in 1818, Chile emerged in the 1830s as a relatively stable authoritarian republic. In the 19th century, Chile saw significant economic and territorial growth, ending Mapuche resistance in the 1880s and gaining its current northern territory in the War of the Pacific (1879–83) after defeating Peru and Bolivia. In the late 1960s and early 1970s, the country experienced severe left-right political polarization and turmoil. This development culminated with the 1973 Chilean coup d'état that overthrew Salvador Allende's left-wing government and instituted a 16-year-long right-wing military dictatorship that left more than 3,000 people dead or missing. The regime headed by Augusto Pinochet ended in 1990 after it lost a referendum in 1988 and was succeeded by a centre-left coalition which ruled through four presidencies until 2010. Chile is today one of South America's most stable and prosperous nations. It leads Latin American nations in rankings of human development, competitiveness, income per capita, globalization, state of peace, economic freedom, and low perception of corruption. It also ranks high regionally in sustainability of the state, and democratic development.Chile is a founding member of the United Nations, the Union of South American Nations and the Community of Latin American and Caribbean States. Bernardo O'Higgins O'Higgins spent his early years with his mother's family in central-southern Chile, and later he lived with the Albano family, who were his father's commercial partners, in Talca. At age 15, O'Higgins was sent to Lima by his father. He had a distant relationship with Ambrosio, who supported him financially and was concerned with his education, but the two never met in person. It is unclear why Ambrosio did not marry Isabel. High-ranking Spanish government officials in The Americas were forbidden to marry locals, but at the time of O'Higgins' birth, Ambrosio O'Higgins was only a junior military officer. It has been suggested that Isabel's family would not have seen the match as advantageous at the time. Two years later, she married Don Félix Rodríguez, an old friend of her father's. O'Higgins used his mother's surname until the death of his father in 1801. Ambrosio O'Higgins, Bernardo's father, continued his professional rise and became Viceroy of Peru; at seventeen Bernardo O'Higgins was sent to London to complete his studies. There, studying history and the arts, O'Higgins became acquainted with American ideas of independence and developed a sense of nationalist pride, coming to admire liberalism in the Georgian British model. He also met Francisco de Miranda, a Venezuelan idealist and believer in independence, and joined a Masonic Lodge established by Miranda, dedicated to achieving the independence of Latin America. In 1798 O'Higgins went to Spain from England, his return to the Americas delayed by the French Revolutionary Wars. His father died in 1801, leaving O'Higgins a large piece of land, the Hacienda Las Canteras, near the Chilean city of Los Angeles. O'Higgins returned to Chile in 1802, adopted his father's surname, and began life as a gentleman farmer. In 1806 O'Higgins was appointed to the cabildo as the representative of Laja. Then, in 1808, Napoleon took control of Spain, triggering a sequence of events in South America. In Chile, the commercial and political elite decided to form an autonomous government to rule in the name of the imprisoned king Ferdinand VII; this was to be one of the first in a number of steps toward national independence, in which O'Higgins would play a leading role. Dawn of Man Greetings to you, oh Great Captain, General and Admiral, Bernardo O'higgins Riquelme. You led the strong Chilean people to their independency against the Spanish Empire. Prior to the arrival of the Spanish in the 16th century, northern and central Chile was under Inca rule, while the independent Mapuche inhabited south-central Chile. Chile declared its independence from Spain on 12 February 1818. In the War of the Pacific (1879–83), Chile defeated Peru and Bolivia and won its current northern territory. It was not until the 1880s that the Mapuche were completely subjugated. In 1973 General Augusto Pinochet overthrew Chilean President Salvador Allende and instituted a 16-year-long military dictatorship (1973–90) that left more than 3,000 people dead or missing. Today, Chile is one of South America's most stable and prosperous nations, a recognized middle power and an emerging economy. It leads Latin American nations in human development, competitiveness, income per capita, globalization, state of peace, economic freedom, and low perception of corruption. Oh Great Admiral, your people still remember your deeds fondly, as a ways of inspiration. Will you lead them to prosperity? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: "I'm Bernardo O'higgins Riquelme, Supreme Director of Chile, and hero to its independence. Welcome to Chile, here's hoping you are a friend, and not a foe." Introduction: "Greetings! Welcome to Chile, know that we will be the greatest nation, by reason or by force..." Introduction: "This beautiful sea you see here is from the lands of Chile... I fought hard for its independency, and will fight again if needed..." Defeat: "When this war started, I said to my men: Lads! Live with honor, or die with glory! He who is brave, follow me!... And my men followed me, and we shall die with glory!" Strategy Chile's primary focus is Naval Warfare, with minor advantages in Culture, and encouragement to be Diplomatic with City-States. Setting Coastal Cities and opening Tradition will expand your borders very quickly, aiding the early game. The effect is even better if you are able to build Medialuna, a mild improvement to the standard Circus which is centred on Pastures. Although you have no innate capacity to generate Gold, go into Patronage and gain City-States to generate Great Admiral Points. You will attain them much faster than the standard Civ, and their added Medic Promotion makes them more useful. Bear in mind that your ships will need to have the Supply Promotion to properly benefit from this while conquering the world. Reaching that rank is no problem for the Escuadra Nacional, which earns XP very quickly and upgrades cheaply into Ironclads - although you'll probably still want Frigates to do the bulk of your fighting. Unique Attributes Music Mod Support Events and Decisions Join the Lautaro lodge The progenitors of the enlightenment may have abandoned their roots, but we have not. We must uphold these ideals, and what's more, champion the tenets of liberty and independence - for without these, reason cannot prevail. Requirements: * May only be enacted from the beginning of the Renaissance/Enlightenment Era. * May only be enacted once per game. Costs: * (Cost of your next social policy) Culture * 1 Magistrate. Rewards: * Universities yield +2 Culture. Establish the Academy for Young Midshipmen A coastside nation is nothing without its fleet. We must ensure Chile does not forget its strengths, and establish an Academy for aspiring young shipmen. Requirements: * Must have at least two Great Admirals. * May only be enacted from the beginning of the Renaissance/Enlightenment Era. * May only be enacted once per game. Costs: * 1200 Gold. * 2 Magistrates. Rewards: * Train Naval Units 20% faster. * Naval Units begin with the Supply promotion, allowing them to always heal in neutral borders. List of Cities Full Credits List * Tomatekh: UA * Irkalla: UA help. * Leugi: All else. * JFD: Updated for rerelease. Notes and References Category:All Civilizations Category:Leugi Category:Patria Grande Category:Colonial Cultures Category:42 Civ Battle Royale Category:61 Civ Battle Royale Category:Chile